Mystery
by Silver Quil
Summary: Soul Eater Evans finds Edward Elric a mystery. Edward finds him a mystery too. The feeling is mutual. Drabble Series, Fem!Ed, Crack pairing. SoulxFem!Ed
1. One: Intriguing

**Just a short drabble of sorts. I might turn this into a series of drabbles if enough people want me to.**

**This drabble contains fem!Ed, and I suppose it is a SoulxFem!Ed drabble. Crack pairing ahoy!**

**I don't own Soul Eater or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

Soul Eater Evans was intrigued by the strange creature that was Edward Elric.

The young meister was a mystery of sorts to the whole school, of course she would be, having popped out of nowhere. The strange abilities she had showed certainly were interesting, and they were no doubt what most people were interested in.

But not Soul.

The things that interested _him _were more trivial things: her smile, her laugh, and her eyes. Most of all _those eyes_. Those fiery orbs of determination and perseverance that seemed to stare right into your very soul. He loved those eyes and he loved her for them.

Not that he would admit it.

She was amazing at battle too, he had the luck to be working with her on a mission to witness her skills. The way she moved was likened to a dance, moving in calculated patterns with her body twisting and turning like a snake. She was experienced, her weapon always moved swiftly with deadly precision. At that moment, he had wished to be _her _weapon, the one standing beside her and fighting. The one to hold her when she got injured. The one to comfort her and stay by her side.

She was like Maka, before she had gone missing.

Yes, Edward Elric was an intriguing person, and perhaps the only other to capture his interest and keep it. So Soul would keep observing, get to know her a little better and solve the mystery that was Edward.

* * *

**I hope I didn't anger any SoulxMaka fans. Honestly, I love that pairing too, but I just had to write this one crack pairing. This one pairing is my one and only other Crack OTP aside from fem!CanadaxGermany (Hetalia) that I ship and love to bits.**

**Reviews would be nice, but a thank you to anyone who reads this, It means a lot.**


	2. Two: Game

**Some people wanted me to continue so, here ya are.**

**Crack pairing, SoulxFem!Ed **

**I don't own Soul Eater or Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

Soul Eater was an interesting person.

He was the only one that didn't ask Edward Elric about her 'Amazing Powers'. Sure he stared at her in class, but Edward Elric felt it was for different reasons than to wonder about her alchemy. She even found herself blushing when he stared at her. Why did she blush? Ed didn't know, all l she knew was that her heart fluttered whenever she was around him.

But Edward didn't have time to be thinking about Soul, she had more pressing matters to think about, like how she was supposed to be looking for Maka Albarn.

Make Albarn was a meister that went missing three years ago. One day she had gone out to the store to buy groceries and hadn't come back. Truth had sent Edward Elric from Amestris to find Maka because there was 'A great threat approaching' and 'only Maka and her weapon could defeat it' or some shit.

It made her ill to think that truth had placed such a large responsibility on two teenagers. What was wrong with truth?! Did it really think that two teenagers could do this on their own?

Ed was awakened from her daze by the ringing of the school bell that signalled the end of the day. She got up and clutched her books to her small chest, aiming to get to her dorm as quickly as possible. She saw Soul approaching her.

"What do you want?" She asked, her words rude but her tone quiet.

"Well, uh...Me, Black Star and kid were going to play basketball and we need a few more players so.. would you like to play?" Soul seemed sorta embarrassed,.

Ed's lips curled into a smirk. "Sure, what time?"

"Just around six-thirty...Well, we'll see you there?"

"For sure."

"Alright."

Later in the night, Ed was wondering just what she had gotten herself into.

...

Ed had gotten onto the blue team, which consisted of four players. A hyperactive girl named Patty, her sister Liz, a quiet girl named Ray, and herself. The other team, the red team, was made up of Soul, an OCD kid called...Kid, a too-full-of-himself Black Star, and a loud boy named Fred. So basically it was boys against girls.

The quiet girl, Ray, was surprisingly good at getting the ball and scoring goals. Liz was an excellent defense and Patty was good at distracting people. Ed, on the other hand, was best at offence and getting the ball to her teammates.

The boys had good people too, Kid was a great defense and Black Star was great offence. Fred always found ways to weasel the ball away and give it to his teammates while Soul was the best scorer.

The game was intense and fast-paced, it was something Edward wanted after weeks of schoolwork and research. She had been itching to do something active, this basketball game was just the thing she needed.

Soon the game came to an end that came too early when a thunderstorm started. Ed's automail ports began to ache. So, after saying goodbye to the other players, she walked towards the school.

And fell flat on her face.

Ed groaned, she had fallen right on the aching automail port of her shoulder, It caused a spasm of agony to flow through her. About to use her hands to pick herself up, a calloused hand grabbed hold of her wrist to haul her to her feet. Ed looked up, it was Soul.

She muttered a bewildered 'Thanks' before brushing herself off and going towards her dorm.

She could feel his blazing ruby eyes burning into her back as she fled to the safety of her small room.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Drabbles should co me every second week, so watch for updates.**

**Reviews make a writer happy! They're not expected but they certainly give me the motivation to write. So drop a review maybe?**


	3. Three: Injury

**Alright! Chapter number three! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Crack pairing: SoulxFem!Ed**

* * *

Attentive eyes glanced at the exchange between Soul and Edward, yellow orbs flickering with interest. Death the Kid watched as Soul picked her up by the wrist while she muttered a 'Thanks'. Kid could practically feel the heat from the gaze Soul sent her way.

Ed left and Kid walked over to Soul, a small smirk in his face.

"Who does she remind you of? Maka?" Soul jumped a bit in fright, then turned to look at Kid. He frowned a little.

"You noticed?"

The yellow eyed boy smiled a bit, "Of course I noticed, I wouldn't be a very good friend if I didn't notice little things about my friends."

"Right."

A couple seconds of peaceful silence passed before Black*Star intervened.

"What a good game right! Of course we the have won if we didn't have the amazing Black*Star on the team!" The blue haired meister gave a rich laugh while the other two boys in the proximity looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"...Black*Star, we didn't win, Edward scored the winning goal...For her team." Black*Star stopped laughing at once.

"You mean we were...No! I can't let anyone be the bigger star!" Black*Star looked exhausted now, and he fell down in a 'very manly' faint.

Kid and Soul sighed and dragged the blue haired boy along the ground, being careful not to hit his head on any rocks, and dropped him off in front of his dorm.

The two continued on to their dorms, mostly in silence, except for on question.

"Do you like her?"

Soul immediately blushed bright red, in fact, he might've blushed fifty shades of red if it was possible. He promptly turned his head away from Kid's.

"I dunno, do _you _like her?"

Faint pink traced the edges of Kid's cheeks.

"No-"

"You're lying~"

"If I'm lying then answer my question."

"...That doesn't...Make any sense."

"Just answer my question!"

At that moment, they arrived at Soul's dorm. Soul ran off to the side, and unlocked the door (practically jumping inside his dorm).

"Sorry, a cool guy like me doesn't answer that sort of question~!"

"Get back here you asymmetrical brat!"

Soul closed the door, chuckling.

...

"Didja' hear?"

"Course I did! I _saw _it!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! There was blood everywhere, it was like, pouring out of her shoulder."

"Ouch!"

Gossip filled the halls of the DWMA, their topic? Edward. Apparently, according to the rumours, she had been sent to the hospital because of a messed up shoulder.

Soul was very worried.

Who wouldn't be worried about a friend (?) being sent to the hospital? Though he should probably just dismiss the rumours as rumours and get on with his life. But he still suspects the rumours as true, after all, that fall she took the other night could have very well hurt her shoulder. It sorta had looked as though she had been impaled, the amount of pain of her face. Perhaps he should have asked her about it...

...

Soul's suspicions about the rumours were correct. When he saw Edward the next day, hints of bandages could be seen. He talked to her about it the minute he saw her.

"I, uh, heard what happened. Are you ok?" She looked at him, inquisitive golden eyes flaring.

"Ah, yeah. M' fine." Soul stared at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes-."

"No, really?"Soul cut her off as Ed huffed at him, bringing her face close to his. Soul blushed.

"Yes! I'm fine!" Then she spun around and walked away, muttering something about him being as annoying as her little brother. Though he felt a little hurt, Soul continued on to his class. His heart felt just a little heavier than before.

But only a little.


	4. Four: Mission

**Alright! Fourth chapter! Thanks for all the follows and favourites! This came a little early didn't it? Meh, I had inspiration so...yeah!**

**Crack pairing: SoulxFem!Ed**

* * *

Ed walked off, annoyed. Maybe she had over reacted about the whole thing, but that didn't matter. How had he even noticed at all? Had he been paying attention? Her face turned pink at the thought. He couldn't have been paying attention, wouldn't have. Sure he was her friend (?) but not a close one. Ed didn't think she would make any close friends in this dimension, it would just make it harder to move on when she found that lost meister.

Right, she had to find that girl. Maka, was it?

Was she really so stupid that she had forgotten the meister's name?

Ed walked into the classroom, hair antennae twitching. The few people that were already in the classroom stared at her, mouths agape and eyes widened to a large extent. One girl came up to her, it was...Um...Ed searched for the name in the farthest corners if her brain.

_Morgan Steinberg._

"Um, Edward, are you ok? It's just yesterday, when that happened..." the girl sputtered in her soft tones reminiscent of Alphonse.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ed answered shortly before taking her seat that was, coincidentally, right next to Morgan. Immediately, she averted her eyes to the board and waited for class to begin.

...

Classes seemed to go by faster than usual. Perhaps it was the excitement of a new mission that she had been given that was keeping her interested in her classes. Or maybe it was the fact that the mission was near where Ed had thought Maka might be...

_Ed was sitting at the small wooden desk in her room, golden eyes lit up with excitement. There was finally a breakthrough in the Maka case. Ed had been looking at records, and she had noticed a disturbing pattern._

_Every year, since 1994, a meister was taken from the general area. And it was always on the same month and day, February sixteenth._

_Every meister before hadn't been very powerful, so the case went unnoticed. All of the cases went unnoticed up until Maka, that was where the kidnapper had made his mistake. And there was a huge house near the outskirts of the city, so that was a likely spot for them to be held. If they were even alive._

_Ed swallowed dryly, of of course they were alive, they **had **to be. If they weren't then why would Truth have sent her here to this dimension that made no sense and didn't fall within the rules of Equivalent Exchange, away from all her friends and family? If they weren't alive, then Ed would be stuck here forever. She would never see Winter again, or Al, Ed would grow up here all alone without anyone she knew. What would she do? Where would she go? Who would she marry, if she even decided to?  
_

_Thoughts of Soul immediately came to mind._

_She whacked her head against the desk._

_"Stop that."_

* * *

**Alright! The mission should begin next chapter! Sorry for the crappy ending...**


End file.
